


Yogurtworld

by Schizzar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild OoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexion hates his job. A lot. Until a blue eyed blond haired beauty decides to walk in. Hello Gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yogurtworld

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an incident I witnessed while I was in Hawaii. I went to a place called Yogurtland and the guy working behind the counter was doing his homework, and this surfer guy walked in with his shirt off and the employee just stared at him for a solid thirty seconds. And thus, this fic was born. Enjoy!

Zexion despised his job. If there was one thing Zexion was not it was social. It just wasn't in his nature to be nice and greet a whole bunch of people who were probably assholes with a smile and a "Hi how may I help you?" And that was why, working at Yogurtworld was not the job for Zexion.

But it did pay the bills, or part of them anyway, so it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Where he lived, one needed at least two jobs to survive, and so the 20-year-old was forced to juggle two jobs and college work, making his life quite hectic and hard. But no matter how hard it was, deep down, he supposed it was worth it. After all, Destiny Islands was warm and sunny all the time and the college was one of the best in the nation so...maybe it evened out in the end.

However, even if it did...he would rather work somewhere else than at Yogurtworld. And that was how he felt. Until that fateful day. After that day, he wouldn't leave his job even if he was fired.

 

-.-

 

The humming fan behind him was starting to get annoying but Zexion tried to ignore it as he dumped change into the last customer's hand. His shift was almost done and then he could leave the hot little store and finish his homework in a much more comfortable environment. Looking up, he realized that he had lucked out: there was no one else in the store, at least for the time being. With a sigh, he sat down on the stool behind the cash register and picked up his math text book, glancing at his progress on the last problem.

Sadly, his respite was short lived for a shadow fell across his book, indicating that a new customer had arrived and was about to annoy him.

"Uh, hey."

Zexion looked up at the blond haired teen who stood before him, small bowl of yogurt in hand with various toppings scattered across the top. "Good afternoon sir, welcome to Yogurtworld where your dream yogurt is waiting to be made at 30 cents an ounce, how may I help you?"

The boy shifted awkwardly at Zexion's bored tone and then answered, "So I just put this on the scale?" He gestured towards the small silver scale.

"Yeah, yeah," Zexion answered, standing up as he gazed at the man.

Zexion saw a lot of shirtless guys around Destiny Islands; it was a hot spot for surfers, swimmers, and tourists, and the sun was so hot, he was surprised that some guys kept their shirts on when it was much cooler without. But this teen...he had never seen something so perfectly sculpted and he was a little upset with himself for not looking at his face when he had had the chance. As if hearing his thoughts, the boy looked up, straight into his eyes with eyes so blue that Zexion almost lost himself.

"Uh, sir? How much do I owe?"

With a jolt, Zexion brought himself back to the real world and glanced at the cash register. "2.50 please."

The teen reached back into his back pocket and Zexion had to force himself not to stare at his chest again.  _What is with me? I see shirtless guys all the time! I may be gay but that doesn't mean I have to stare at good looking guys all the time!_ But his traitorous eyes did not care for what was socially acceptable and instead busied themselves with taking in the gorgeous sight before them.

"So uh...you live here I take it?" Zexion asked, trying to occupy his brian with something else.

The blond looked up. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Most of the male tourists wear shirts. Only the people who live here walk around half naked."  _Did I really just say that? Yes...apparently I did._

The blond smirked. "I moved here when I was 7. So yeah, I don't mind walking around...half naked."

Zexion continued to mentally slam his head into the cashier as he smiled at the gorgeous teen. "Heh. Well thank you for stopping by. Enjoy you're day." Out of the thousands of times he had said that, it might have been the first time he actually  _meant_ it.

"You too. Oh and by the way. The answer to number 13 is 77.8395678." The teenager was gone before Zexion could even think of a reply, and dumbfounded, Zexion sat down.

When he finished the problem later that night, he discovered the answered to number 13 was indeed 77.8395678.

 

-.-

 

For the next week, Zexion was wishing desperately for that blond haired teen to appear again. He had questions to ask, namely how in the hell he had managed to do the problem so quickly, and how he had even seen the problem in the first place. It bugged him. But more importantly then that, Zexion wanted to look at him some more. Zexioin had never wanted to look at a person; he appreciated the beauty of the human body, but he was never overcome with the urge to just stare at someone as he was now.

Despite how bad Zexion's luck generally was, someone decided to grace him. The boy appeared again that day, again, when no one else was in the store, so it was just the two of them, though this time he actually wore a shirt.

"Hey," he said as he walked in.

"Oh, uh, hi," Zexion said.

Instead of going to get some more yogurt, the blond leaned on the counter, looking Zexion right in the eyes with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. "So, did I get the problem right?"

Dumbfounded, Zexion nodded. "How did you do that? How did you even see that?"

He smirked, straightening up. "I'm going into engineering so I do a lot of math and it's always been my forte. My name is Roxas by the way. Thought I'd let you know."

"I'm Zexion," he managed, somehow without stuttering.

"So now that we know each other, I can now ask you out on a date," Roxas said, giving him a winning smile.

Silence. Zexion stared at Roxas, unable to fully comprehend what he had just been asked, but as his shock began to go away, common sense entered in.  _How does he know that I'm gay? Why would he ask me on a date on our second meeting? I don't understand this...what is going on!_

"I..."

"You can say no. It's alright, my feelings won't be hurt," Roxas said with a shrug, looking off casually behind him towards the busy streets of the city.

"No! I'll go on a date with you I just-" Zexion stopped immediately, eyes clenching closed tightly as he realized he had just blurted out an agreement to go on a date with someone he had just met. What the hell am I thinking? "How'd you know I was gay?"

"Well...we have a mutual friend," Roxas began, voice growing closer.

Zexion opened his eyes, swallowing as he realized the blond had leaned over again so that they were mere inches apart from one another. "A mutual friend?"

"His name's Demyx. And actually, it isn't really a mutual friend, he's my brother," Roxas said, lifting a thin eyebrow so it nearly disappeared into the blond spikes.

"What?" This was too much for Zexion to handle. Demyx was his ex-boyfriend from his freshman year of college, just a year ago, and he had never heard any mention of a brother, younger or older or whatever age Roxas happened to be. "Demyx never told me he had a brother. And...if you're brothers and we go on a date that's just weird for him and for me. Why'd you have to tell me that you're his brother?"

Roxas laughed. "You never heard about me because we got in a fight last year and didn't acknowledge each other's existence. But we're all better now and he mentioned you. And I decided to investigate."

"That's mildly creepy," Zexion mumbled, looking down at the counter top.

A snicker reached Zexion's ears and he looked back up, a subtle frown on his lips. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. But do you think you might be interested?"

"Did you miss me gawking at you yesterday?" Zexion asked, smirking as he regained his sense of balance in the odd social situation he was finding himself in. "Because that should be answer enough."

Roxas smiled. "It was adorable watching you. Didn't know I was so attractive. So, how 'bout I take you out to lunch, then we can swim, and we'll see what happens from there."

"Sure...that works," Zexion agreed, nodding even if he was still slightly dumbfounded. "I'm off work tomorrow. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll come pick you up. Where do you live?"

Zexion quickly gave him his address and apartment number, feeling his gut clench at the amazing opportunity that was standing before him, still a little unsure of how it had all happened. Not that he was complaining. He was totally okay with this, more than okay.

 

-.-

 

Zexion was not one to go crazy over a date. When he had dated Demyx, he had been pretty relaxed and hadn't stressed about what he had looked like, and during his high school relationships, he knew they weren't going to last so he figured it was better to enjoy himself than to get worked up about it. But now...oh now he was going crazy. He was losing his fucking mind over the blond haired beauty and he didn't know what to do with himself.

A knock on his door made Zexion whirl around, biting his lip as he did so, wondering if this was really a good decision. Fighting his doubt, he opened the door, revealing his blond god/love interest.

"Hey there. Ready to eat?"

"Yeah," Zexion said, stepping out into the hallway, looking down at the ground as Roxas boldly laced their hands together, leading him down the hallway.

"So, do you have any place in particular you want to eat or is it my choice?"

"Your choice is fine," Zexion said as they exited the building and headed through the crowded streets of the city, full of tourists and then those who had lived their most of their lives; you could tell by who went barefoot and shirtless and who didn't.

"Cool. There's this neat little cafe my friend works at called Twilight Cafe. It's pretty nice there and their food is great," Roxas told him. "It's only a few blocks from here so we won't have to walk far."

He was right about that. The doors to the cafe were thrown open and it was a seat yourself kind of place so Roxas led them towards the back, probably for privacy since most people preferred being near the front where they could look out across the street and see the ocean. Moments after they sat down, a man with bright spiked red hair arrived at their table, a smirk on his face.

"Hey Roxy-poo. How's it going?" the man asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Not too bad Axel. This is Zexion," Roxas said, gesturing towards him. "Axel's my best friend by the way. He may look like a bad boy but he's got a soft, warm, and cuddly heart."

Axel rolled his eyes, and the motion drew Zexion's attention to the small green triangle tattoos beneath his eyes; he could see where the bad boy image came now. "He lies. I'm a terrible influence and my heart is cold as a rock. Anyways, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee," Zexion said. "Black."

"Oh, you're a stiff one," Axel said with a wink. "And for you Roxy-poo?"

"Pepsi, as usual," Roxas said. "And don't hover around the table, I'm trying to get to know this guy."

Axel stuck his tongue out and then flounced away, for that was really the only verb Zexion could think of to describe it. He turned back to Roxas, who had a look of curiosity in his blue eyes.

"So you aren't a soda drinker? And you like it black. Don't know many people like that," Roxas told him. "Not that there's anything wrong with that! I just...didn't see it."

"Some nights I really needed caffeine. And I don't have sugar in my apartment, or cream, so I just go with what I have on late study nights. The taste kind of grew on me," Zexion admitted. "What else do you do here, besides go to school?"

"Surf. Swim. I pretty much live in the water, blame it on Demyx," Roxas said with a laugh. "I wasn't much of a swimmer until he got me into it and from there, I got in to surfing and now it's my main hobby. And what do you do, besides work and go to school? There's got to be something."

"No, not really," Zexion said honestly, shrugging. "I have two jobs to support myself and the rest of my time is spent doing homework or taking classes. Free time doesn't really exist for me. In fact...I probably should be doing homework right now but you're an exception. And I don't mind taking a break."

"Glad to be an exception," Roxas said, crooking an eyebrow.

"Here you go Roxy-poo. How about food now?" Axel asked, sliding right up to their table and setting their drinks down. "Or are you love birds still enjoying your talk?"

"Axel, stop being an idiot. Did you have a chance to look at the menu Zexion?" Roxas asked, sending a mock glare at the red head who only stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Well I don't want to be too long. What would you recommend?"

"The Macaroni Bites," Axel said seriously.

"Axel! That's not lunch food! And it isn't healthy," Roxas said, his mock glare turning into a real one. "Be serious."

"What? We can throw in a side salad for healthiness. Come on Zexion, try them! They're delicious," Axel promised, nodding vigorously. "Don't listen to Roxas."

Zexion snorted. It sounded disgusting, and yet he was intrigued at the same time. "I'll have that. With the salad."

"Oh god," Roxas grumbled. "I'll take a burger please, you know how I like it. And fries. Thank you Axel. You may leave."

"Oh what have I signed on to?" Zexion asked, chuckling a little at Roxas's expression.

"Deep fried macaroni and cheese my friend. Don't say I didn't try to stop you," Roxas said. "Axel says they're the most delicious things on the planet but I don't think so. Anyways. I have a question, and you don't have to answer it because when I asked Demyx he said it was your business. How did you come out?"

Zexion blinked, a little surprised by the question at first but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was an expected question to be asked. "It's actually not all that tragic. Demyx has a way of being melodramatic about things. I was in the living room watching Jerry Springer."

Roxas nearly spat out his drink, eyes widening. "You watch that junk?"

With a smirk, Zexion continued. "I find it entertaining. The stupidit yof people...anyways. He sat down next to me, my father that is, and started asking me questions, you know, about school. I'm answering as quickly as I can because I want to get back to my show. And then he asks if I'm gay and I just said, 'yes now can I go back to my show?' That was it really. He just said okay and left the room." Zexion shrugged and took another sip of his coffee as Roxas giggled, as if he were unable to get over the whole story. It was a typical reaction Zexion found.

"That's amazing."

"Well, my sister Paine had already stolen my thunder. She had come out a few years before me so I guess they just figured I'd be gay too," Zexion said, smiling softly.

Roxas leaned over the table so their foreheads were pressed together and Zexion felt himself flush, thankful that they were in a more private and secluded area of the cafe. "You know, you're really funny once you get talking. It's really sweet."

"Um..."

"And you fluster easy too, which is cute."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Cute..."

Roxas laughed lightly, kissed the tip of his nose and pulled back, leaning his chair back on two legs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Would you prefer pretty? Or gorgeous? Or some other girly adjective?"

"Cute is girly!" Zexion snapped mockingly before smiling back at him.

"I give you, deliciousness," Axel announced, placing a basket of steaming triangle shaped somethings before him alongside a salad. "Try one now. Please. I have to gloat to Roxas."

Zexion looked up at him then back down at the triangles bathed in grease but with a shrug, picked one up and took a tentative bite, letting the hot taste process on his tongue. Slowly, he chewed, surprised to find the taste of these macaroni bites was quite good. "This is one of the most delicious and unhealthy things I have ever had the pleasure of eating."

"Ha! In your face Roxy!" Axel said, triumphant as he set the blond's food down and then jabbed a finger in his face. "I told you!"

"Whatever Axel. Get out of here," Roxas saidd.

With a chuckle, the red head made himself scarce. As they ate, they continued to talk, and finally Zexion asked a question for the first time.

"How did you come out?"

"Well like your sister, my brother had already come out so it wasn't a big shocker to my parents. They walked in on me and a friend, Axel actually, making out on the couch," Roxas said, chuckling a little to himself as he dipped a fry in his ketchup. Zexion felt a stab of something in his chest and it must've showed because Roxas examined him closely, realization dawning in his eyes. "Axel and I are just friends now though. That was when we were fifteen. He's with Marluxia now and we're both content not to be with one another."

"I wasn't worried about that," Zexion lied, but Roxas's expression showed him that the blond didn't believe a word of it.

But the blond wasn't going to stay on the topic. "So, do you play any instruments?"

"Clarinet and piano," Zexion said. "I haven't played the clarinet in years though. I took piano lessons most of my life though."

"Can I hear you sometime?" Roxas asked, blue eyes curious.

"Yeah," Zexion said. "If you find me a keyboard or piano. I wasn't able to afford a big enough apartment to move my keyboard into it, so I sold it for some extra money. It was a good keyboard but once I get a better job, I'll buy a better one. Maybe an actual piano."

Roxas smiled. "I can't wait."

The rest of the meal went smoothly and they soon departed, heading down to the crowded beach and walking along the shoreline, Zexion just a few steps behind Roxas so that the blond could lead. They kept walking on until they reached the end of the shore, stopped by a large cliff edge.

"Do you mind swimming around it?" Roxas asked, looking over at him. "There's a beach on the other side that almost no one knows about. We'll get more privacy there so we can talk more."

Zexion shrugged, stripping off his shirt and being thankful that he had worn his swim trunks underneath his pants as he pulled those off too. Roxas took their clothes and put them in one of the lockers near the sidewalks before moving back towards him and slipping into the water. The slate haired man followed after him, enjoying the feel of warm water over his skin as he followed the blond out into the deeper water, barely noticing the sand dropping off beneath his feet and plunging into a deep blue beneath him. He wasn't much of a swimmer but the water had never bugged him that much so he was comfortable.

They rounded the edge of the cliff and swam along it, the sand still too far down to be seen. The edge went on for awhile but finally, they moved all the way past it, revealing a small but secluded beach line. As sand re-established itself beneath their feet, Zexion sighed, a little happier now that he had firm ground beneath him once more.

Before he could say anything though, a splash of water hit him full in the face, drenching his hair as Roxas's laughter peeled the air. Growling playfully, Zexion splashed back at him, realizing that he was having fun for the first time in a long time, surely since he had started attending college here. The two rough housed in the water, splashing and dunking one another until finally, worn out and panting, they made their way up towards the shore, lying their heads in the dry sand with the rest of their bodies closer to the water so that every wave came up to their stomachs.

"I haven't done that ever since I've been here," Zexion commented after a few minutes of quiet.

Roxas turned his head to look at him, surprise on his face. "Really? What have you been doing these past two years?"

"Working," Zexion sighed, chuckling in a way that suggested it wasn't funny at all. "I haven't had any time to relax."

The blond frowned, shifting closer and propping his head up on his hands, tilting his body so that he was facing the slate haired man. "Well that's no good. I have to take you out more often...if you don't mind that is."

"Are you asking me out on a second date?" Zexion asked, trying not to be too hopeful as he looked back at Roxas.

Water dripped off the ends of spiky locks as Roxas smiled at him, nodding. "Yeah, I am. I really like you Zexion. I really like it when you smile, especially when I'm the one to cause it. I want to see it happen a lot more often."

Zexion swallowed, glancing away and staring back up at the blue sky, watching the clouds drift by silently. After a moment, Roxas shifted back down to lie on his back, reaching a hand out to grab Zexion's, which had been lying in the sand. "What's so special about me though? You're so beautiful. You could have anyone."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Roxas asked. "Because I don't think you see what I do. I see a gorgeous man who would be even better looking if he was happier. I want you to be happier. I don't want you to be sad anymore."

"Serious words for someone you barely know," Zexion muttered.

Roxas moved closer again, shifting his head into Zexion's line of sight, a serious look in his cerulean eyes. Water dripped onto Zexion's face, but he wasn't paying much attention to that, not at this point, and all he could think of was how close the blond was, how if he moved the hand that was still clenched in Roxas's, he could touch that perfect chest.

"Give me a chance to prove I'm serious," Roxas asked softly. "Please? I..." It was the first time the blond looked unsure of himself and it unnerved Zexion a little bit; he was supposed to be the unsure one!

"Let's just...take it slow okay? Don't say you love me yet," Zexion mumbled.

"I wasn't saying that. I'm saying I'd like to have the chance," Roxas replied, leaning down so that their wet chests were touching, their lips inches away. "Can I have a chance?"

Zexion's heart was in his throat as Roxas brushed their noses together and then finally, their lips connected. It was barely anything, just a brief touch but it was enough to send a wildfire through his veins, burning him right down to the core and making him whimper pathetically as their lips separated. Roxas didn't say anything at the noise, instead only pressing their lips together again, this time a little more firm, just enough so that they could taste one another before pulling back completely.

"I don't know what happened to make you so cold. But I want to make you feel again," Roxas said quietly. "Can I?"

Unable to speak, Zexion nodded, pulling Roxas down completely and embracing him, tangling his fingers in the soft, wet blond locks as Roxas buried his face in the man's neck, nuzzling against it lovingly.

"I'm sorry I'm so weird," he finally said.

"That's okay. We're all strange," Roxas said lightly, kissing Zexion's ear. "So does this mean I get another date?"

"Yeah. Yeah it does."

He pulled back and smiled down at Zexion, a wide open smile that hid nothing, letting all the joy and happiness through, and Zexion bathed in it, happy that he had made the blond so cheerful. Roxas said he liked it when Zexion smiled. Zexion liked Roxas smiling even more. Yes. Perhaps they could be something more in the future. Zexion couldn't wait to see that future.


End file.
